1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine balancing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an engine balancing device adapted to be coupled to a crankshaft of an engine for adjusting a dynamic balance of the engine by removing weights disposed on the engine balancing device.
2. Background Information
An engine must be precision balanced with great care because of the forces acting on a crankshaft of the engine and the speed at which the crankshaft rotates. Thus, normally the rotating and reciprocating parts of the engine are balanced statically and dynamically before the engine is assembled. Moreover, after the engine is assembled, the engine is preferably dynamically balanced to achieve an improved engine performance. In one example of conventional methods of adjusting the dynamic balance of the engine, weights are added as needed to a damper pulley that is coupled to one end of the crankshaft of the engine. More specifically, after the dynamic balance of the engine is measured, the balance weights are typically fastened to a selected location or locations of the damper pulley by mechanical means, such as threads, welds, clips or press fit to adjust the dynamic balance.
However, since the balance weights are mechanically attached to the damper pulley in the conventional engine balancing method, number of parts used in the engine is increased. Moreover, mechanically installing the balance weights to the damper pulley requires a substantial time and labor.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine balancing device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.